Issues With My Love Life
by Emo Skittlez
Summary: Sakura is sick of living in the shadow of the rest of Team 7. So she decides to go live with her brother and new love. But when Sasuke comes home, he isn't happy that his little cherry blossom is gone. Can her love survive the ninja of the leaf?
1. The Begining of the End

Issues

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did. That would be so… and I'm getting off track. Sorry! Now read**

One. One more day I have to live in the hell hole then I'm free. I get to leave this place and never turn back.

All my so called friends and such will never know what happened. So when Naruto and Kakashi return with Sasuke. It can be them, the strong members of team seven or that's what I was told. I want nothing to do with them, any of them. I can't live like this anymore, always living in the shadow of them.

It's driving me insane. But with my brother its different, he treats me as an equal. I visited him a couple of months ago. He invited me to live with him. And I said yes, all of my stuff is already over there. So I have nothing to worry about.

I got up from my bed and stretched. I can't wait, I thought it was going to be hard yet it's so easy. I walked over to bathroom ready for my shower. I stripped down and turned the water on. It was so warm, it soothed my stiff body. After I was done I put on my normal ninja clothes.

My fishnet under shirt and my red Haruno shirt it has my families symbol on my back. It stops above my belly-button; then I put on my black shorts and fingerless gloves. I brushed out my shoulder length, bubblegum pink hair and slipped on my ninja shoes they come up to my ankles. I grabbed my bag and teleported in the Hokage's office. I arrived with cherry blossoms swirling around my body.

I looked at her; she clearly had a hangover and was laying her head on the desk.

"Ugh" I ground as I walked over to her, I laid my hands on her temples and sent little, southing, bursts of chakra into her head.

"Ugh …thank you Sakura" she said as she picked her head up to look at me.

"Your welcome" I said. I walked over to the corner. Making myself comfortable, I looked up. She had started calling up the other jounin. Then the room was filled with people. Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Shiranui, Asuma and Kurenai.

"Well we all know what is going to happen tomorrow, a missing-nin is coming back to the village…..." she stated.

"_To bad I wont be here", I thought._

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha…."

"_I'm so glad I gave up on him, he's such a jerk. Hell bent on revenge. God it's so childish. Itachi is not a bad person; he's a very good, honest man."_

"So I want all of you to be at the gate when he arrives. Got it?"

"Yes my lady" they all responded. I chose not to say a word, my normal. I don't talk anymore; I really don't do anything anymore. Sense **he** crushed me, after that I stopped caring. I couldn't take losing someone again, so I blocked everyone out. Event Naruto, I just don't want to be near them. They remind me of him.

"Alright dismissed" she swatted her hand in a diagonal line move and everyone left. I was the only one left.

"Sakura" she started with her voice full of concern. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to; I know of your previous feelings toward him. And I don't want you feel uncomfortable on this mission"

"No it's alright, I will be fine. He means nothing to mean anymore, it won't affect my one bit" I said with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Alright but if you want to stop all you have to do is say the word and you can leave."

"Okay, I will." I bowed respectfully and started toward the door. There is someone I have to go meet.

**The Trip Home **

"Oh I can't wait to get home, how about you teme?" Naruto asked as he stumbled along the pathway home.

"Hn" Sasuke said as he looked at his surroundings. He wasn't really excited about going back, especially, because he did kill Itachi. But one person he did want to see was Sakura; over the time he was away he realized he missed her. He loved the way she was always there for him. Karin was there but she just couldn't fill the void Sakura did.

"Hello? Hello? Teme, Teme? Are you there?" Naruto said, waving his hands in front of Sasuke's face. Just as Sasuke looked at him, Naruto tripped on a rock and landed right in front of him.

"Dope" Sasuke said as he stepped over the fallen ninja.

"Oh come on teme, don't be mean"

Kakashi chuckled quietly to himself, "Just like old times" he whispered.

"Okay let's take a break here guys" he said. He sat down at the trunk of a tree and pulled out his old, little, orange book. When Naruto saw what he pulled out he knew why they had stopped.

"You just want to read those trashy, perverted books, don't you Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked

"No, Naruto these books are works of art, not trash" he stated blindly.

"Kakashi-sensei, all that is just porn." Naruto said cleanly.

Sasuke smirked when Naruto said that. It was true though, it was just Master Jiraiya's so called "research". He only used that excuse to peep on the woman. It was wrong really but if the third Hokage was just the same. I think that's were he got from.

"Hello Sasuke"

As I turned around I saw her, it was …

**At The Akatsuki Base **

"When is she coming?" Kisame asked, you could feel the anxiousness in the room as they counted the hours till her arrival.

"Soon" her brother replied. The way he spoke showed no emotion, but he was a little worried. He loved his sister with all his heart and was always trying to keep her safe, but now he could.

"She will be fine" Konan said as she put a warming hand on his shoulder. "She's 16; she can take care of herself."

Even Konan had her worries; she loved the young pink haired girl like a sister, they all did. Since she and her brother were together, they had grown very close.

"Yeah, your right." He said. He slid his arm around her waist and hugged her close.

"Ugh, get a room un, if we wanted to see gushy-romantic shit we would go rent a movie."Deidara said covering his eyes. And a minute later a pillow was chucked at his head.

"Ouch, un" he started to rub the bump on his head "What the hell was that for?"

Sasori lightly chuckled at the poor blond, "You have much to learn about love, Deidara." He also was worried about his beautiful cherry blossom, he loved her so much. He would kill himself if something happened to her. But of course no knew about there relationship, it was a secret.

**With Sakura **

I was walking threw the plants, in the forest and that's when I noticed it. "How could I be so stupid" I thought. There was a bug, Shino's bug, a female. He always uses them to track, and there tracking me.

So I started going the wrong way so they wouldn't find Tobi, he was such a sweet boy; I loved him, as a best friend of course. I mean I'm with Sasori. Oh, Sasori I can't wait to live with him, I love him so much, over the past months we have been together. He comes to see me as often as he could.

I looked behind me to see where they were and I found them Shino, Kurenai, and Asuma. They knew, they knew who I was waiting for, for the…..

**The Trip Home**

It was getting dark and we all decided to spend the night here.

"Alright I will go gather fire wood, Naruto you set up the tents and Sasuke get out all the food" Kakashi said. Then he walked out into the woods.

I made my way over to the packs and grabbed 3 bowls of instant ramen, one for me, one for Kakashi, and one for Naruto…

Maybe two for Naruto, nah, he will be fine. Hopefully, he will stop complaining about the lack of food. But I can't stop thinking about what happened with her.

_Flashback_

"_Hello Sasuke" she said._

_As soon as I heard that voice I turned around. And I saw her… Karin. The redhead I left behind, she looked like before. But then I noticed something different about her. She wore a sound village headband. She noticed me looking at it._

"_Are you surprised? …Yeah, I went to the Hidden Sound Village and was accepted as ninja."_

"_Teme who is the tomato head?" Naruto asked._

"_Her name is Karin; she was the only female member of my old team, Team Hawk." I responded _


	2. Room

Chapter 2:

**Still do not own Naruto. *Sniffle*, *Sniffle*. Sorry sometimes get emotional. Okay, now on with the words, or book. Oh, just get on with it…..**

_Flashback_

"_I'm not a tomato head you idiot!" she took a deep breath trying to stay calm._

"_I've been sent from the sound village to see if the rumors were true. If you were really going back to the hidden leaf village." she said looking directly into my eyes. As if she were trying to tell me something. _

"_Yes our teme is coming back to our village tomato head" Naruto said protectively. He saw staring right into her eyes with determination. You could just feel the rage coming off Karin. She was fuming, and was ready to kill._

"_Alright, that's all I needed to know. Good bye." And she was off into the woods. As soon as she was out of sight Kakashi came up beside me. _

"_What was that about, gosh, it's like she was in love with you or something. Hahaha. That's just stupid. She's not in love with you right, teme?" Naruto asked a little uncertain._

"_Yeah Naruto, she's just an old comrade." I responded. And then Naruto continued finishing the tent. _

_As soon as I finished the food, Kakashi came over to me._

"_We need to talk" he said in a low whisper that only I could hear._

**With Sakura**

I quickened my pace to a run till a something stopped me in my tracks. It was Shino and Shikamaru.

"Sakura we need to talk." He said in a strong, stern voice. I had to think of something fast to get out of this. I can't let them know about my plans. So I thought of a good lie.

"Why? Did something happen? What's wrong?" I asked playing dumb.

"I think you know what's going on." he stated clearly. They both started walking toward me. I started to walk backwards. Then it all went black…

**At Akatsuki Base**

The front door opened and a streak of orange was all you could see.

"Hello, Sakura" Her brother stated a little relieved. But when they all looked it was only Tobi.

"Tobi…. where is my sister?" He asked a little scared and very angry.

"Tobi is really sorry. Tobi let Cherry get caught. Tobi is very sorry." He said shaking his head in shame.

"What do you mean get caught?" Konan asked, beating her brother to the young boy, already grabbing Tobi by the cloak collar, holding him in the air. Pull up her fist and aiming directly for the face or in his case, the mask.

"Tobi let the ninja get Cherry; he tried to stop….." He was interrupted by Konan's fist, punching his mask. He hit the T.V and landed on the floor, he tried crawling away but Konan stepped on his cloak. And picked him up again.

"Hey, do you know how much a new T.V cost. A lot of money, which I don't want to spend. So don't BREAK ANYTHING!" Kazuzu yelled still counting his money, then his most fatal mistake, he looked at her.

She had turned to him and was glaring her scariest glare; it even made her boyfriend, the leader, a little scared.

"But for you, it's alright. Break anything you want. It doesn't matter." He said gesturing his hands in an assuring way.

She smiled, and then turned back to the black haired boy in her hands. She kept the fake smile on her face just trying her hardest to make it a real one. It wasn't working.

Then a line of red flew by them and Tobi was out of her arms in a flash. He was on the ground holding his arm which was bleeding. Konan looked to her side and saw Sasori with his fist raised to were Tobi's head would be.

"Well you better go find her" Sasori growled as he walked to his room. Slamming the door with such strength that it made the whole base vibrate a little.

"Well we better go find her before she gets hurt" Itachi said getting up and heading to his room.

"Tobi un, I would stay away from Sasori, yeah" Deidara said going to get everyone's shoes.

"And maybe Konan too, un" he added.

"Alright lets go get cherry blossom." Kisame said.

**With Sakura**

"Who were you waiting for?"

" …"

"Is it the Akatsuki?"

"….."

"Sakura, we don't want you to get hurt. But you're going to have to tell me everything you know." Ibiki said trying to reason with the girl. It had been twelve hours, playing the same game. "No" that was all she said and turned away, knowing how to make him angry. He started to growl and then someone knocked on the door. It was Lady Tsynade and she looked disappointed, He walked out the door and shut it. Sakura looked at them as they started to talk and then they looked at Sakura. Sakura looked down refusing to make eye contact with her old teacher. Or anyone for that matter. Lady Tsynade then came inside the room and took a seat. She opened her mouth then decided against it. After a few minutes of silence had passed she slowly got up and started toward the door. She touched the doorknob when she heard... "Are you not going to ask me why?" Sakura asked only saying it in one breath. Waiting a couple of minutes Tsynade though of an answer. "Why ….. Didn't you tell me?" she asked, hurt dripping off every word. A few minutes passed and Sakura spoke again. "Because I hate you, I hate you all." after that she just fell over onto the floor, probably out of exhaustion she had been up for 27 hours straight. Anyone would be tried and especially because of the things they have tried to get her to talk. Tsynade couldn't process what Sakura, her prized student, had just said. She new that everyone always complemented the other members of team seven even Sasuke the one who betrayed our village and Naruto the boy who wouldn't amount to anything. But she never thought it would get this bad that she would want to leave all of the people she claimed to love. "I'm sorry… Sakura" she said and walked out she needed a drink and fast. Shizune was at her side the moment she shut the door with a bottle of shake in her hands. "I all heard what she said… I though you might need this." she handed the shake to her. Lady Tsynade looked at for a moment and took it. Shook it, and then threw it against the wall. The glass was scattered al over the floor and the liquid was slowly making its way down the wall. You could smell the alcohol, but Tsynade wasn't worried about that. She was scared for Sakura. "Get me a new shake" Was all she said and walked to her office. 


	3. Sasuke

Chapter 3

**Don't own Naruto. Also I been getting comments that I'm spelling some things wrong, but I'm not a damn spell check okay. I can't spell everything correct okay. So fuck off, and enjoy my stories.**

**Sakura's POV**

It hurts.

It hurts all over.

Everywhere I feel pain.

They did something to me. I can't move, I feel like I'm drowning in a river and I cant swim to the top.

I don't know what's going on. I let my eyes open, and I see yellow, sliver and black. Its like a rainbow of blobs everywhere you look. It's blurry and my head won't stop spinning. Then I hear it….

_Beep _

_Beep_

_Beep_

Damn it I'm in the hospital, in the bed. With everyone around me, the only colors I can see clearly are yellow, silver and ….black?

Wait.

Black?

They are only a couple people I know with black hair, and one of them is…..

Sasuke

He was supposed to be here tomorrow…. What day is it? It can't be… How long was I out?

"Sakura? Sakura can you hear me?" I hear a voice called out, it was Tsunade. I immediately shut my eyes again.

"Is she going to be okay, Granny Tsunade?" another voice said, it was Naruto. I only knew that because he's the only one how calls her that. Now in about 20 seconds I will hear a very pissed off Tsunade yelling and hitting a very annoying Naruto.

16

15

14

13

12

11

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1….

Wait am I going deaf? Where's the pissed off Tsunade. After a few minutes she finally spoke.

"Physically she will be fine, but mentally… I'm not so sure… in the interrogation room….before she passed out I asked her why ….she didn't tell me …..Or anyone how she felt and she responded… Cause I hate you, I hate you all."

I felt tears drip onto my face and run down the side. They didn't stop.

"I feel like I failed her" she said you could feel the sorrow in the room. It was like a funeral. There was an uncomfortable silence after a few seconds I heard someone get out of their chair and walk toward me.

"We all failed her" Kakashi started, "She pushed us all away and we didn't stop her, we didn't even say a word. If she ends up hating us… I wouldn't blame her. I even know what I have done" He stopped right; I could tell he was fighting back sobs, the way his voice changed, from easy-going to sad.

"During our training I spent most of my time and energy on the Naruto and Sasuke. It wasn't just you it was all of us."

"Hey, not to crush the moment here" Kiba started,

_Well you did, idiot._

"But where are her parents?" 

_Shit, Ino don't say…._

"Well…." Ino started.

_Too late…_

"There dead."

**Sasuke's POV**

Much has changed but if I could say one thing to her it would be….

I'm so sorry…..


	4. Smirking Problems

**Chapter 4**

**Don't own Naruto.**

**(The title for this chapter came from a comment i got when this story was called_Issues.)_  
**

**I feel bad for what I said the last chapter so I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude.**

**So if I hurt your feelings I'm sorry. *Tear*, *tear***

**No I mustn't cry, come on, I'm a tough cookie. Ugh…**

***cry*, *cry*, * and 3 more hours of crying***

**With the Akatsuki**

They were watching it all unfold from the building across the hospital. Watching her in the same room as _**them**_. The sick monster that tore her apart. Piece by piece.

"So how the fuck are we going to get her back?" Hidan asked.

"We will wait till the drop their guard." Her brother said, not moving an inch.

"How long with that take, yeah?" Deidara said sounding almost bored.

"As long as it takes" Konan said taking a seat.

"Ugh, that will be awhile" Kisame said sitting down beside Konan.

**With Sakura**

"What do you mean their dead? We would have known if they died." Kiba said.

"Yes he is right; it would have been reported and investigated" Shizune said looking at Sakura's sleeping form.

"Well she didn't say anything because…." Ino started a single tear running down the side of her face.

"Because why Ino?" Shikamaru asked his tone serous and a little curious.

"Because she killed them" there was a dead silence, you could hear a pen drop in that room.

"But….. She wasn't the only one who killed them she had help" Ino finished.

Everyone was stunned by what they just heard, there peaceful, innocent, little cherry blossom, murdered her parents in cold blood. Just like a certain man that is now a missing-nin.

"Who helped her and why are you just now telling us this?" Tsunade asked a little pissed off at the young girl. She was supposed to be a truthful ninja, not a person who covers for a friend. They are supposed to have honor.

"She threatened me saying she hade people how could kill me and everyone in the village if I said a word. And the one who helped her is her brother." She said looking saddened at the very words she had spoken. But she was glad she didn't have to keep this bottled up inside.

"Ino, who is her brother?" Kakashi asked expecting the worst, little did he know that's what he was going to get.

"Her brother is Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki." She stated. Then suddenly she started to scream, grabbing her head in agony.

Then they heard a small chuckle, and they all turned to Sakura's bed and they saw she gave off that noise.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked walking up to her and shaking her shoulders.

"Stop! You're hurting her, she your best friend. What the hell is wrong with you?" He stated running back over to Ino as she screamed louder and shaking in pain.

"Shizune, get her to the next room. Now!" Tsunade screamed, as soon as the two girls were out, Tsunade walked over to Sakura and glared at her.

"I don't now how you are, or what you did to Sakura but you are not her. You may look like her, talk like her and have the same clothes. BUT YOU ARE NOT OUR SAKURA!" She said looking straight into the girl in front of her.

"She would never hurt her friends and family…

"Never would she do that" Tsunade finished, not leaving Sakura's personal space.

Everyone in the room was watching the girl in that bed, posing to be Sakura.

_It's not her, _they all thought.

"Your right Tsunade" Sakura said in a cold tone. They all stared at her waiting for her to finish.

"I'm not your Sakura, the pitiful excuse for a human being. I am now tough, strong and independent. All thanks to my brother, he is great better that you could ever imagine."

She paused for a moment then continued.

"Did Ino tell you about my parents, and yes I did kill them, Pein helped me with that….. You what the best part was… When I heard them scream and plead for mercy. When I slit their necks…. their life being sucked out of them….. when..."

_Slap_

Tsunade looked dumbfounded as she saw her old student hold her cheek. Tsunade didn't slap her, oh no. It was Sasuke who did it, he couldn't take this anymore, this…

This... fake, was not the loving, beautiful, caring, girl her had left here before. She had changed but for the worse.

**With Akatsuki**

_Slap_

They heard and looked back at her room. They saw Sakura turned facing the window holding the side of her face and the other Uchiha boy with his hand extended to where her face would be held up. Anger boiled inside of all of them.

Then they saw jade eyes looking straight at them, Sakura saw them and smirked.


	5. Brother

**Chapter 5**

** This chapter has some action, I think….. **

**Me:****What do you have to say Sasuke? You lost the only other person that loves you.**

**Sasuke:**** No Comment *Hits the person next to him, that's Naruto***

**Naruto:**** Hey, that hurts**

**Shikamaru:**** How troublesome**

**Me:**** Shikamaru your troublesome…**

**Me:**** Who wants to go eat cookies?**

**Tobi:**** Tobi wants cookies! Oh pick Tobi! **

**Me:**** What the hell? Producers what is he doing in our scene? I want this to be fixed; I'm not getting paid enough for this shit!**

**Tobi:**** ….. Does Tobi still get cookies?**

***(Sorry but we cannot finish this scene because the inappropriate things that happened and that includes violence, cursing, and possibly rape and abuse. Thanks for the viewers)***

**Now on with the story…..**

**With Sakura**

She saw them, and knew she would be out today. Thank God they were here, she would vomit if she had to stay here for more than today.

Then she felt the sting of where Sasuke had slapped her. It hurt like hell, and Hidan has been there so you know it's bad.

"Shut your mouth" Sasuke said as she turned back to her original position. He was looking straight at her. His eyes showed sorrow and sadness.

_Sadness, ha, he doesn't know the meaning of that word, _she thought.

"If you touch me again" Sakura started, the screaming from Ino got louder.

"I will kill her" she pointed her finger toward the wall of the room Ino was in.

"You wouldn't" Sasuke said disbelieving.

Ino's screaming stopped, and then they heard doctors yelling code red and get Tsunade.

"Try me" She said, smirking.

"What do you want?" Kiba asked, the puppy on his head started growling.

"Nothing except…..hum, what do I want?" she said, more asking herself than the others.

_Crash_

The window broke and the glass spread all over the floor.

Two people stood near the window. They were wearing the Akatsuki cloaks, black with red and white clouds.

"Hey kitten, now what did you do this time?" Kisame asked, he grinned showing his sharp teeth. His blue hair and skin popped out in front of the cream colored walls.

"Nothing fish face" She said looking at them. Kitten was her nickname Kisame gave her when they first met and it just stuck. So in return she calls him fish face.

"Kisame we have no time to play games we need to go" said Itachi. Walking over to Sakura, picking her up.

"Itachi" Sasuke said standing up.

A hand pulled him back down.

"Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki" Asuma said.

"Hello Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke. It's been a while." Itachi said walking over to Kisame.

"To bad we can't stay and chat, but we have to help out kitten…" Kisame said ruffling her hair.

"Pein will get mad if we don't hurry"

"She is not going anywhere!" Naruto said running over to Itachi. He was about to punch Itachi when out of nowhere a man with orange hair grabbed his hand.

Naruto studied the man he had short, spiky orange hair and piercings everywhere no his face.

The man bent Naruto's hand and you could hear the crack the followed.

"Leave my sister alone" the man said. Looking back at Itachi and Kisame he said.

"You need to hurry and get her to Konan." He said and then at the speed of light he threw Naruto at the wall.

Naruto hit the wall with grate force, blood shot out of his mouth. He couldn't breathe. When looked up they were gone.

Naruto's eyes began to close and he was engulfed in total darkness.


	6. Lover

**Chapter 6**

**Warning: There is might be a couple steamy scenes in this chapter. :~) Look it's so cute!**

**I sorry it's taking so long. I'm just having trouble writing the scenes in between the other scenes. Sorry I know that's hard to understand. If you have any ideas feel free to tell me. I always read them. **

**Sakura's Pov**

Itachi carried me out the window to the building across the room I was in. After he hit the ground, he set me down.

A blob of orange ran up to me, grabbed me and held HARD. I felt my lungs closing as he talked to me.

"Tobi is sorry, Tobi is so sorry, Tobi will make cherry cookies!" He finished still not letting go.

"Tobi …. Cant …. Breathe…. Konan… Help!" I choked out; I suddenly felt the air return to my lungs. Tobi was being held by Konan, by the collar of his cloak.

"You better be sorry" she growled and set him down gently. She only did that because I was here; otherwise, well let's not think of the possibility. I am just happy to be out of that fucking hospital.

Oh no, I'm turning into a female version of Hidan. I need help, but right now I have my own problems to deal with.

Then I started to feel a little lightheaded and drained. I started to wobble and Konan caught me by the arm and grabbed my waist for support. No not like that you perverts, I am for one and only man and that's Sasori.

Speaking of him where is he? Hum, I guess I will talk to him when I get home. Konan cut me from my thoughts when she started to talk.

"Hey, Sakura are you alright? You look a little pail. Hey can you hear me? Sakura?" she asked worried.

It took me a minute to answer.

"Hum, oh yeah" I started to fall over. Konan and Itachi caught me again, I looked at Konan and she had a worried expression on her face. The world around me started to get hazy and my legs went numb. Konan and Itachi caught me a few inches from the cold concrete roof.

"We need to get her back now!" Konan said.

_Smash_

Then I heard a noise like something had just hit. Like a window…

Oh shit

Tsunade. This cant be good. She must have found out I was taken.

"Give her to me and I will get her back faster" I heard someone say, he sounded impatient and a little worried. That's the thing about them they don't like to show emotion unless it is needed, but you can always tell what someone is felling by their voice. You have to listen very closely though.

I felt my body being lifted, and my body changed pressure. I felt two warm arms wrap around my lower back and under my knees. I fell against a warm chest. The arms were warm, and chest smelled so familiarly.

It smelled like wood and pine. I know it sounds like cleaning product Pine-Sol, but its not that trust me. It was way better. Then I saw red and I knew how it was.

Sasori

This just proves why I love him, he's way better than Sasuke would ever be. I don't think I could live without him. I probably would have killed myself first. I almost did a couple of months ago…

_Flashback_

_I had everything in place the note for everyone, the meds, the sake and the bed I was going to die in. It was perfect; everything was going to be better once I am gone._

_It will all be fine; they will al get threw it. No one cares that I will be gone. So let's go to hell._

_I walked over to my bed with the pills and drink in hand. I had left the letters on the kitchen table so when you walk in you can see them. I opened the door to my room but didn't bother to close the door; I mean I was supposed to be found._

_I laid down on my pink ands white bed and took some deep breaths, as I tried to savoir the sweet smelling gas surrounding me. It was the heat of my life, the only thing I could rely on, to know it's always there. It will never leave me or let me down. I sat up so I could see everything._

_I took a last look at my room to try to remember it as my final resting place. The place I would take my last breath._

_I had already looked around the rest of my apartment, the white walled kitchen. My dining room was empty; I didn't want to put anything in there. Felt like it would ruin the whole scene of the place. I never though of this as my home I always wanted to be somewhere where I felt the emotions I used to feel; but it was never their._

_As I grabbed the pill bottle I heard a noise; I ignored it because I didn't care who it was. I opened the bottle and poured out the whole thing. I wanted to make sure the job was done. I started to raise my hand, until a warm hand grabbed my wrist. The action made me spill all the tiny red spheres onto the wooden floor. _

"_What the hell are you doing?" a voice asked, it was defiantly male. Then I looked up to see crimson, it was Sasori. I couldn't think of an answer. My mind went blank; I opened my mouth but nothing came out._

"_Well?" He asked pulling me closer to him our faces were inches apart. My eyes adverted down and refused to look at his brown ones._

"_I..." that's all I had time to say before his lips crashed onto mine. He held my waist and held the back of my neck. I was surprised at first then I gave in, my hand weaved into his hair, almost out of habit and pulled him closer. I needed to feel the joy I felt when I'm with him. We were great friends and Konan always teased me and him that we would be a couple._

_Even Itachi agreed the silent guy who only says one or two words a day. And has a major smirking problem just like his brother. I wouldn't be surprised if they had kids and acted the same way. And remember I said IF._

_I felt his hand move up to my mid-back and I and lower myself so my back was lying flat on the bed. _

_He moved his hands to the sides of my head and pulled away._

"_Why would you want to kill yourself?" he asked kissing down my neck. I couldn't think when he started to kiss harder and slower. Like he was savoring it till the end when he hit the end of my neck he started up again in the same pathway he was going before._

"_I don't know" I said trying not studded, he made his way to the corner of my mouth. He took his time at that spot, lingering for a couple seconds. Then he pulled away._

"_Don't ever try it again" he said then kissed my softly, but I wanted more; more of his lips on mine. More of his warm touch and just more of him, I pulled him till his whole body was on mine. I felt his tongue search for an entrance and I gave him one._

_After a couple more minutes he pulled away and kissed my forehead. He pulled us both and rested my head on my pillow._

"_Its late we need to get some sleep" he said kissing my face everywhere, cheeks, nose, forehead, and lips. He wrapped a hand around my waist and pulled me to his chest, I wrapped both hands around his neck._

"_Goodnight" then he kissed my lips in a passionate kiss._

"_Goodnight" I said and then I remembered something, and my face turned to frown. Hoping he didn't notice, but he did._

"_What are you thinking?" he asked he sounded very curious_

"_I can just imagine what Konan would be saying right now if she saw this." I said and a smile broke threw my lips._

"_Just go to sleep we will deal with her later" he said kissing my lips for a second and then pulling away; then he rested his chin on the top of my head._

_End Flashback_

Now that I think back on that.

When is later?

**That was the longest chapter so far. Hope you liked it.**

**R&R**

** Love, AJ**


	7. Wamer Equals Colder

Chapter 7:

**Its two days till school and because of that I might be a little slow on the writing. But I will write every weekend, I promise.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Sakura's POV**

We reached the base in about twenty minutes; Sasori set me down on a chair in the dining room, and then sat across from me. It was cold and so hard. I hated sitting in these chairs. They resembled the chairs at the academy, but that's the past and now I'm in my future.

"Sakura" he said.

I looked at him to show I was listening.

"You need to eat something you look pail" he said already getting out of his chair, and walking to the cabinets. He pulled out a coffee mug and set on the counter top. Then walked over to the refrigerator and opened the white colored door. The way he walked showed his worry over me but I let it slide because honestly I stopped caring about myself a long time ago.

He poured some type of liquid into a pot I hadn't even noticed he pulled out. He waited till it was hot then poured it into the cups. You could see the steam coming from the opening.

He rinsed the pot out and put it in the sink. Then walked over to me with the mugs in his hand. He set it in front of me. He sat where he was before right in front of me.

I just looked at the cup its design; it was in between a cream and bleach white. It had small stars imbedded in its small figure.

"Drink" he said, taking a sip of his own. I took a small glance at him then took the handle in my hands. The heat burned my hands but I didn't mind, my body temperature had always been normal. But lately it has been cold or room temperature and I looked pail because I hadn't been bothering to eat much. And no, it's not because I'm trying to diet. I'm just not hungry. I just sometimes don't want to move.

I put the rim of the top circle to my cold lips and let the liquid explore my mouth, the warmth was discomforting. I hated anything warm or cheerful it was just annoying.

I drank a couple more mouthfuls and then pushed it aside. I heard a door open and the sound of footsteps.

I stared at Sasori and he looked directly intro my eyes. It felt like he was trying to read my mind, but could get nothing. Like twilight where Edward can't read Bella's mind that was the atmosphere. But I'm not a twilight fan, so don't think that.

Then I saw blue, it turned my chair and started to examine my arms and the rest of my body that was visible.

"You really scared us kitten" Kisame said griming like a mad man. I was always his favorite all the way up with Itachi. Most of them see me as their little sister and others see me as a great friend.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you? Are yo…." I cut Konan off by covering her mouth. She shivered at my touch.

"I am fine" I said and let go of her face, she felt my forehead.

"Sakura, your freezing" she said and handed me my cup of …. What is it? I never asked.

She pushed it up to my lips and I grabbed it. I took a good look at the liquid; it was brown and smelled strong.

It was tea.

The kind Tsunade and I used to drink.

It mad me sick to think about them. I started to harden my grip on the cup, and then I slung it against the wall.

It made a small spot on the wall from the color of it. Konan stared at me with a worried expression; she was always worrying about me. All the Akatsuki showed emotion, just not in front of certain people.

Then I felt something drip onto my leg. I was warm, and it slowly oozed down my leg. I looked at my leg I had a red streak going down it. I looked up at my hand and then I saw what happened.

There were glass pieces sticking out from it. I reached over to the bleeding hand and started to pull out the pieces.

A hand grabbed mine so I could no longer pull the gagged shards out. Then orange hair caught my eyes, it was Pein.

He had a white cloth in his hand, and was wiping the blood away. This gave me time to look around the room, everyone was gone except me, Pein, Konan, Sasori and Kisame.

I suddenly pulled away my hand and took the towel out of his hands. I wiped the rest of the blood away and then set the rag down. I then brought two fingers to the cut.

Copying the line of blood with my charka and sealed the wound shut.

_I bet no one else from Team 7 could do that or anything like that. _I thought.

Kisame was looking at my hand. He loved that I could heal myself so he doesn't have to worry about me. Because when I first got here he was super protective and so Pein.

_Flashback_

_Me and Konan in the kitchen cutting up veggies, and the boys were in the living room. I had just cut my finger yesterday and they were worried I would cut off a whole finger._

_Me and Konan were talking and then Tobi walks in._

"_Tobi say hi!"_

"_Hello Tobi" me and Konan said._

"_Tobi wants to know if you need help?"_

"_Yes could you go ask them if they want chicken or pork." I said._

"_Tobi says yes" and then he walked off._

_In the living room-_

_Itachi was read poetry and Kisame was nagging Itachi and questioning him to see if he truly is a guy._

_Hidan was nagging Kazuzu about his money and the rest were watching T.V. _

"_Konan asked Tobi to ask you something so Tobi wants to know if you guys want pork or chicken?" Tobi asked looking at them all and then he saw the T.V, he stared at it fro a minute then became interested._

"_Ohhh, Tobi like pretty colors." he said sitting right in front of it._

"_Tobi what are the girls doing in the kitchen?" Pein asked._

_Tobi took a minute to answer._

"_Tobi saw them cutting the veggies with the big knives, now Tobi was to watch Veggie Tales!" He yelled._

_Pein and Kisame looked at each other with wide eyes. They ran into the kitchen and looked at the scene. Konan and Sakura were cutting the veggies with the biggest knives we had. _

_They yanked them out of their hands and looked at them._

"_What do you think you doing?" Pein asked as the girls tried to grab them from the boys hands._

"_We are cooking, and we need the knives back, so give them here" Konan said, trying to take the sharp object from Pein and Kisame before they cut themselves. _

"_I would stop slinging that around, your going to cut yourself" Sakura said calmly._

_Then at that instant they both cut their wrists. They both fell to the floor, and started screaming things like "Help me I m going to bleed out and die" and "This is all your fault."_

_Konan and Sakura looked at each other and smirked. _

"_Hey, wanna go get some at the restraint down on the corner?" Sakura suggested._

"_Sure lets grab the others and" she whispered this part "Lest leave them here and see what happens." _

_I nodded my head and we walked out of the kitchen, and the boys followed. The only ones left were Pein and Kisame._

"_This is all your fault" Kisame said and started hitting Pein._

"_NO this is your fault I'm the leader and what I say goes" he said hitting him too._

_45 minutes later-_

_The rest of the group walked in to the kitchen to put up their leftovers. When they saw Kisame on the floor with Pein straddling him. Pein was hitting him on the arms while Kisame was blocking it._

_The reactions we got were._

_Hidan was laughing and rolling on the floor or in texting ROFLOL._

_Itachi was smirking._

_Zetsu looked disturbed._

_Kazuzu stopped counting his money and dropped it all. _

_Konan was holding back a laugh._

_Sasori was hoping they weren't gay. _

_Deidara was think of bombs, trying not to think of some many perverted things that could happen here._

_Tobi was playing with Deidara's hair, brushing it and braiding it._

_Then finally Sakura said something._

"_Konan, I think your losing Pein to Kisame" and everyone bust out laughing. Konan hid her face with her hands pretending to cry. Then Pein and Kisame looked up and started blushing. The pushed away from each other._

"_Konan I love you and he means nothing to me" Pein said. Giving Konan a hug._

"_Hey I take that to heart" Kisame said patting his chest where his heart would be._

"_Don't worry Kisame" Hidan started "You will always have Itachi. He loves you for who you are inside" Hidan said patting Kisame. _

_End flashback_

I whipped my eyes, and decided I needed to go to bed.

"I'm going to bed" I said and got up. I pushed my chair in and started walking toward my room it was beside Sasori and Kisame. Funny hun, I always with Kisame. I know but he says he needs to keep an eyes on my. So I let it slide.

I shut the door of my room and changed my clothes in to a black tantop and grey shorts.

Then I felt hand wrap around my stomach and lip on my hair.

We stood their for a minute and them I felt them turn me around.

Then lips smashed down onto mine and hands slide down to my thighs. I lopped my hands around his neck and then was lifted up. I felt his tongue enter my mouth and we fought for a minute. He was the winner, but I dint mind. He started walking over to my bed and he set me on my back. Then he started to kiss down my neck. He slid his hand to my waist and then stole my lip from the air again.

I took my left hand and grabbed his hair, my right pulled him closer.

He pulled away and our breathing got heavy.

"What happened to sleeping?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

I pulled his heads closer to me and put my lips to his ear.

"Sleeping is overrated" I said then pulled his head back to face mine. I gave him a quick kiss then pulled him down on the spot beside me.

He pulled the covers over us both up to my mid-stomach and to his waist. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead. Then we fell asleep.


	8. War

Chapter 8

**Hope you like it, I just started school again and I have a teacher who hates me. He is very smart, and hates me and my best friend. Well I only have him for one semester so I think I can live. While reading this story listen to **

**Songs: ****Please do go by Mike Posner, Morning after Dark by Timberland**

**I did.**

**Enjoy…**

**Sakura's POV**

I woke to something warm against my lips and then I felt a tongue brush up against my bottom lip. My eyes shot open to see a smirking Sasori staring at me.

"Morning" he said still smirking.

I rolled my eyes and felt something warm on my thigh and around my waist. Not that this wasn't normal. But then I realized the position we were in, now don't worry I didn't blush, because I don't blush. Trust me I don't blush, because if I do it's so dark on my pale skin, so back to now. He had his hand on my upper thigh, holding it up and in place; and the other on my waist; and my leg was wrapped tightly around his waist in a protective way. My hands were holding his hair my nails digging in his skin, now I know this sounds like an awkward situation to wake up to but I have had worse.

Imagine waking up to Tobi …

Sitting on you, yeah…..

It was weird…

Then Pein walked in and…

Tobi didn't have a good day

Okay... back to reality.

I started to pull away, but his hand had a strong grip and wouldn't let me go. I tried to wiggle out but he just pulled me closer.

"Where do you think your going? I think we have some unfinished business" He said seriously, then lowered his head to my neck.

He let his lips dangle above my skin while he traveled down to the strap of my tank-top. His hand holding my thigh started traveling upward and stopped at a couple inches away from the end of my shorts; he started to make little circles with his fingers on my skin. It felt so good then his hand holding my waist inched toward the strap of my tank-top.

Then pulled it down to where it was holding onto my shoulder. His lips moved down to my collarbone and lingered for a minute. His hand moved to the hem off my shirt and started to pull it above my belly-button. His head came up and stole my lips.

I could control my body, it moved on its own. I know when you're seventeen; this is something you promise your parents to never do till you're married. But I don't give a damn.

Like right now so it's wrong, but it feels so right. I want this so bad. I don't ever want to leave this bed. If I opened my eyes you could see the lust rushing out of them with every glance.

I felt his tongue brush up against my lips and I let him in. He explored every inch at least twice before breaking away. I was about to kiss him again when I heard a noise coming from the door.

_Knock, knock, knock…_

"Sakura, breakfast is ready. I'm coming in" Pein said grabbing the doorknob.

Now picture this, a girl with her boyfriend, who no one know she has. In **her** room on **her** bed, and their in a position where her brother outside the door would kill the boy. And then to make matters worse, her bro is opening the door.

Pein started to open the door then I sat up.

"NO, I'm getting dressed" I yelled. He instantly closed the door. Not even close to seeing what was inside. Sasori was already standing up and ready to run into my bathroom, if needed.

"Oh, sorry. Well just take your time; you're not the only one who's still sleeping. Sasori hasn't come out of his room. Well just hurry up, it will get cold" then he walked away.

I stood up and walked over to my closet. Sasori followed, he normally kept some of his clothes in my room so he could spend then night and no one would notice.

I grabbed a dark blue shirt with a grey pair of shorts, if you haven't noticed I like dull colors; I can't believe I used to wear bright red and pink, it's gross. I left my tantop on because I want the extra warmth. But I took of my shorts, but when I change Sasori is right there. I don't really care; I mean he works with puppets. He know what body parts look like, when I pulled my shirt down, Sasori was right in front of me. He leaned closer, then me, then him, then me. At the end our noses were touching, now I had a fun idea.

I leaned closer and my lips were barely touching his lips. Then I pulled a fast move and kissed his cheek. I know I'm evil sometime, I think I get it from Konan. I pulled back and saw him slightly frown. Now I felt bad, so I leaned closer and kissed his lips. It was short and sweet, but I could feel the lust in it. I just wish Pein hadn't come in right then and I bet Sasori is with me on that.

He pulled away and grabbed my hand, started to pull me out the door. We walked down the hallway passing at least twenty doors. I don't even know why we have that many doors. But if that's what they want, they who am I to question it.

We both arrived at kitchen; still holding hands, they were all used to us doing that; you could smell the different foods Konan made. You see me, Konan, and Tobi love to cook. Only problem is Tobi has to have adult supervision. Anyways, me and Sasori sat down beside each other and waited for. Everyone was there except for Tobi and Konan. They must be cooking. Me and Sasori were holding hands under the table. Now I know this seems out of character, you're used to him being bitter and cruel, but he has changed. And I'm just glad I'm here with him. Oh god, I sound like a stupid school girl, I need help.

Then I felt eyes on me.

Kisame was looking at me, waiting for me to explain myself to him about last night. But the thing is I don't know what happened, not that I didn't remember. Its just I don't know what came over me.

"She's not going to tell you" Kazuzu said counting his never ending supply of money. Where does he get all of that? I mean I know they do tons of missions, but still how can you not get bored of counting all of that. Then I remembered something, I still needed payback for Deidara blowing up my clothes. And I know the perfect way. Hehe, man I'm like an evil scientist.

"Hey Kazuzu" I said.

"Yes" he responded, actually looking at me. He always looked at me when I talked because I always had something good to say. He trusts me to tell him what was going on. I'm not a tattle-tale, I just like payback.

"Are you by chance missing three hundred dollars?" I asked, just thinking of things that could happen next.

"Yes" he said holding his money tighter to him. I quickly stole a glance at Deidara and he looked terrified. You know when you're a little kid and your mom says don't steal a cookie from the cookie jar. But you do it anyway, then they ask you about it and you lie and they find out. Well it was way worse. Like last time someone stole Kazuzu's money he went crazy.

_Flashback  
Kazuzu was searching everywhere possible to look; under pillows, behind the T.V, and so many other places. We all just watched as he started to pick people up and hold them over his shoulder to see if they were sitting on it. I don't even what to know why he picked Konan up by her ass, but Pein wasn't too happy about that, so no one said anything._

_Then got to Itachi and was about to pick him up but Itachi interrupted him._

"_I can stand" and with that he stood up. At the time I was new and didn't now you weren't allowed to take money with out asking Kazuzu, so me and Pein didn't say anything._

_I think he was trying to get me killed but, I don't know; the bad part was I still had the money in my back pocket._

_He then came to me, and before I could get up on my own he picked me up like he did Konan. By my ass, well lets just say Kisame and Sasori weren't to happy about that._

_Then he felt the money in my pocket and was about to grab it out, but Hidan just had to comment._

"_I call next" he said already up and a couple inches from me. _

"_Pervert" I said wiggling out of his grasp and heading beside Sasori._

"_Waz in your pocket?" Kazuzu asked, looking really irritated. I was in the center of the room, when I pulled out the money._

"_Pei…." I never got to finish that sentence, because he tackled me to the ground; he was on top of me and was reaching for the money. I kept it out of his grasp, about twenty minute later; he was chasing me around the base. Then out of desperation I ran into Hidan's room._

_He was laying on his bed reading a book, a novel, like the big ones Itachi reads. Now I was really confused. Then he noticed me. He tried to hide the book but I had already seen it._

"_What are you reading, Hidan?" I asked walking over and laying beside him, on his bed._

"_Ugh. You better not fucking tell anybody." he warned, looking at me with a scary glare; I started to smirk. Good thing I was with Yamato for a little while, he could glare I mean really scare the hell out of you. And he taught me how, that will be useful._

"_What do you fucking want?" he asked, already knowing where this was going._

_I pulled out the money and put it in his lap._

"_Just hide it for now" I whispered in his ear, and started out the door. I ran down the hall into Kazuzu's room. I opened the door and walked inside, he was awake and counting his money, when he saw me he grasped it tighter and look like he was going to cry._

"_I'm sorry I took your money, I only did it because Hidan asked me to. He said he wanted strippers, but I will tell you a secret, he has the money in his room" as soon as I finished he bolted out his room and onto Hidan's. We didn't hear from them for a while. _

He started to make signals to tell me to shut up, but this was too funny to stop now.

"Would you like to know who took it?" I asked barely holding in a laugh, I could have emotions if I wanted too. Itachi started to smirk, of course he knew. Itachi and Deidara have always had a rivalry, or more like Deidara thinks he's better and he lets everyone know.

"Do you know who took it?" I asked then started to open my mouth and out of nowhere, a waffle hit my face. What is with people and hitting my face? I glanced over at Deidara.

HE WILL DIE!

"It was….." I felt something yellow flash in front of my face. Then my head felt the ground, a hand covered my mouth, and then I felt someone stand out of their seat.

"They are okay" I heard Konan say, she must have been already finished.

Then I felt the mouths on his hands, start licking my lips. Only one word will describe this situation.

UGH-I-WILL-KILL-HIM-MORE-PANFULLY-THIS-TIME

Yes, I made it one word. I gathered the little chakra I had left, and put it into my legs. Then I pulled them under his tummy and pushed. He hit the ceiling with a thud. And fell onto the syrup, which was in front of Tobi and Itachi, it cover them, and nailed them right in the face; I would laugh but I would be in big trouble. The syrup spoon hit the jelly spoon and splattered on Pein.

I sat up and pulled my chair with me, I then decide to finish the answer.

"Deidara" I finished, I never knew Deidara could run so fast. Then I felt my hunger kick in, but I didn't really want to eat anything. So I grabbed a few pieces of bacon. And a small glass of orange juice.

Then Pein looked at me, and frowned.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked grabbing his napkin and wiping his face, Konan got up and helped him. Then we all looked over to the two syrup heads. Tobi was taking his spoon and scooping up the syrup and then eating it, he tried it on Itachi but then, he took the spoon away and bent it in half. Itachi on the other hand was pissed, his eyebrow started twitching and then he walked out of the room.

Then we heard it…

"NO please I'm sorry, don't hit down there, I need them. Ugh." He yelled, and then there was silence. Itachi came back with Deidara. He was covered with dust from the ceiling, he was holding his, uh, area. And had a ton of bruises. Itachi threw him into his chair and then walked away; probably to take a shower. I pulled some food on my plate and covered it with my napkin.

I started up toward the kitchen when Deidara said something.

"This means war" he said, I then laid the plate on the table and walked over to Deidara. I put my lips close to his ear and whispered.

"Bring it" I then collected my plate and headed into the kitchen, I heard him whisper something; but I couldn't make out what it was. I laided the food it in the fridge, and walked into my room. I grabbed my blue towel and headed to my shower. My bathroom was pretty big everyone's was it had a shower and bathtub, and a serrate bathroom. It also had double sinks, which for my case was a nice touch. I stripped down, and turned the water the coldest it could be, I hate warm water; it makes my skin itch.

After my shower, I put my old clothes back on.

Next I took my towel and started to dry my hair, then I saw black…

Wait…

Black…. (A little bit of déjà vu, people)

Then I saw my hair and, and, it was BLACK!

I then screamed the loudest I could. I swear people in Sunagakure (it's the Sand village) could hear me.

I dropped my towel and ran into the living room, everyone was there; I stood in the doorway. Deidara and I locked eyes and I ran toward him I cornered his legs with my thighs, and grabbed his neck with my hands. I squeezed so hard he turned purple, I heard Hidan and Kisame laughing in the background, but I didn't care. He was going too died today, right now. Then two arms wrapped around my tummy and pulled me away, then I started to struggle and two more blue hands helped them.

"You can't kill him, he the only one who keeps Tobi busy, so he wont bug us" Pein said, I finally stopped; then I felt the extra weight come off me.

"Look Itachi, you have a hair buddy, Tobi is jealous" Tobi said, jumping up and down, pointing at me.

Itachi was beside me, with sharingan spinning, and me with chakra filled fists.

"Maybe you should both be red heads like Sasori, they all three have tempers, like one" Hidan whispered to Deidara. We all three turned and glared at them, and when I say I glare, I'm mean a full-on, death-from-the-sight-of, glare.

"I WILL KILL YOU TWO!" I said, lowering my fists, they started to look confident, now its time to crush it. I walked over to the spot in between them and my hands pulled their heads closer to my lips.

"I will get you two, you won't know when, or for how long but I will get you. And when I do, I will make it slow, and as painful as possible" I smirked and grabbed Itachi and Sasori by the hands and lead them to my room, It now me, Itachi, and Sasori vs. Hidan and Deidara.

When we got into my room, I turned to them and said...

"I got a plan"

The war has begun…

**Choose your side wisely.**

**Sorry it was late; I will try to do better. I am writing a new story called **_**Partners**_**.**

**Check it out.  
**

**It's a Pein/Konan fanfiction. Thanks for reading, update ASAP.**

**Love&Emo,**

** AJ**


End file.
